nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Departed
Day of the Departed is a special multiplayer and Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Undead Warfare. It was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is a holiday-themed remake of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare map Chinatown, which itself is a remake of the original Call of Duty map Carentan. The map returns as a bonus DLC map in the game Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising. This version of the map is nearly identical to its original counterpart, except it lacks Zombies on the map. The Mystery Box easter egg, as well as the secret song and the ability to unlock the special Yin Blade are also present. As a celebration of the map's success, a special movie-themed story was created, focusing on the behind-the-scenes action that took place during the events of the map. This, along with the map, are included in Call of Duty: Zombies. The map ties in with all of the Roach Chronicles sagas prior to the map, as well as the conclusion of the "Time Travel Will Tell" series by Ebon Shadowshot. Overview Day of the Departed is a special holiday themed version of Chinatown, featuring Memorial Day and Halloween mixed decorations around the map, such as jack-o-lanterns, gravestones, American flags and flowers. The map is set between Memorial Day and Halloween of 2017 and is set during the rarest "Green Eclipse", an eclipse caused by an Element 115 meteorite being in between a normal eclipse. The date the holiday and map is set on is August 21st, 2017, the day between both Memorial Day and Halloween. Multiplayer Like the other multiplayer maps in the game, Zombies are present on the map, but are only present due to Gruntijackal using the Yin Blade to open a rift in reality to the Fractured Realm thanks to both the Yin Blade's dark magic and the eclipse. The map supports Team Deathmatch, Domination, Kill Confirmed, Hardpoint and Capture the Flag in Public Matches, but can be played on all of the modes in Custom Matches. The two factions on the map are the FBI and the Mercs from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Zombies Players also have the ability to play the map as a standard Zombies survival map, with four unnamed FBI agents being the main playable characters. This version adds Perk-a-Cola Machines around the map, as well as the Pack-a-Punch Machine being in place of the secret Mystery Box that is featured in multiplayer. Wall weapons, purchasable debris, and a few Mystery Box locations are also implemented into the survival version. The weapons found in the Mystery Box are all from Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and the Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 appears in the Mystery Box as a special wonder weapon, replacing the Yin Blade so it can remain a multiplayer exclusive. Easter Eggs The map includes a couple hidden easter eggs that can be completed through a process of certain steps. Song The map features a special song called Day of the Departed by The Fold, which can be activated by shooting all of the lanterns found on the map. Shooting all of them will give all of the lanterns in the map a green color and the song will activate. Mystery Box A special one time use per-player Mystery Box can be found on the map. To get to it, the player must plant C4 on a cracked part of the wall found in the storage room of the Golden Dragon DVD store. Blowing up the wall will reveal the Mystery Box. The player must repeat the process of blowing up the wall each game the player plays on the map. Yin Blade The Yin Blade can be unlocked and selected in the player's loadout as a special melee weapon once the player has played a total of 50 matches on the map. Once it is unlocked, it can also appear in the special Mystery Box easter egg if the player does not have the weapon equipped. Gallery DoD View 1.jpg DoD View 2.jpg DoD View 3.jpg DoD View 4.jpg DoD View 5.jpg Day of the Departed Logo.gif|Movie logo. Trivia * The overall map idea came from the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''TV special "Day of the Departed". * Originally, the map was set on August 14th, but was changed to August 21st due to an actual eclipse that would happen on the 21st. * Several ghosts can be seen faintly around the map. * The rift to the Fractured Realm can be seen in the skies above the map. ** Once a match has ended and the scoreboard is being shown, the eclipse will end and the rift will then disperse immediately afterwards, sealing off the Fractured Realm once again and ending the outbreak. * The secret Mystery Box found in the multiplayer version of the map can choose from any weapon featured in any of the maps featured on the entire Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, such as the Teddy Fighter. ** Weapons obtained from the Mystery Box will remain on the ground if dropped, whereas special lethal and tactical grenades will remain in the player's inventory for the duration of the match. * The map makes a cameo appearance in the ending cutscene of the map Aftermath in ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Day of the Departed Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Multiplayer Maps Category:Bonus Maps